model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Medraut Prince/Personality
Personality Initial (Year 1) Medraut was for the most part calm and rational, favouring logic strongly over emotional responses. Despite this, he proved unlikely to mire himself in complex plans except where absolutely necessary and preferred to think on his feet when caught with a pressing need, priding himself on his adaptability. Whilst he was uninterested in the blood purity of others, finding Muggle ingenuity and the interconnected nature of their culture fascinating, he was nevertheless proud of his own heritage and occasionally worried that his mysterious father, who died before he was born, might not have been quite as pureblooded as his family suggested. Despite being reasonably sociable and friendly, the boy had something of a haughty air to him due to his naturally calm and reserved demeanour. In truth, this aloofness stemmed more from a tendency towards caution and awareness of his magical inexperience than any intentional hauteur, and softened very slightly as he grew more comfortable with his surroundings. An early interest in combat magic solely for the purpose of self-defence quickly fizzled out once his fascination with more utility-oriented forms of magic began to mount. Later Changes (Years 2-4) Medraut's deep curiosity concerning all things magical increasingly began to express itself as a surprisingly daring and adventurous streak that has gradually supplanted his initial detached demeanour. His previously reserved mien has all but given way to a more open and amicable outlook despite his core nature having changed relatively little. His apathetic stance on the matter of blood purity was reinforced over the years due to having befriended a range of individuals with widely varying stances on the topic and he thus typically abstained from heated discussions concerning blood-purity, leaving him somewhat caught in the middle on the topic compared to the typically polarised views of many of his contemporaries. Current Personality (Year 5) Overall, Medraut is currently friendly, curious and extremely confident, to a point that might border upon arrogance - although that pride has been somewhat tempered by the mistakes he made in third year. He greatly enjoys spending time with others, maintaining and making friendships, and tends to grow restless with prolonged isolation unless he has a wealth of projects with which to distract himself - which he usually does. Despite not being afraid to defend himself when needed, combat magic has proved to be something of a low priority for him. His confidence and natural ability can occasionally prove more obstacle than benefit, as he has a tendency to rely on sheer force of will and magical strength rather than hone his technique, something which will prove increasingly more of an obstacle for him as he studies more advanced spells that cannot be mastered through power alone. Despite his sociable nature, Medraut still hasn't entirely shaken a penchant for caution - in some ways, it's possible that he can be so unguarded and sociable due to a certain sense of security in his personal affairs that leaves him sure that doing so won't leave him vulnerable. His burgeoning natural gift for Legilimency disrupts that stability: although the Ravenclaw hasn't yet betrayed his concerns to others, his obsessive (and secret) focus on mastering Occlumency speaks volumes for how concerned this inherent mental vulnerability has made him. Category:Tab View